LED lighting may be preferred in various applications due to its low power usage, relatively low heat generation, and robust reliability. However, LED lights typically produce low quality uncollimated light beams with undesirable glare, striations, poor color rendering, and nonsymmetrical, unsmooth transitions from beam center to outer edge. This can render LED lighting unacceptable for various applications, such as retail stores, showrooms, art galleries, and commercial spaces. Prior attempts to improve the quality of LED light have involved significant reduction of the optical efficiency of the lights, somewhat defeating the purpose of LED lights, and rendering low-powered LED lights too dim for many applications, especially narrow beam spot lights and the like. The following United States patents and published patent applications provide a detailed background description of the art and are hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their entireties for all purposes, as though set forth fully herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,869; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,493; U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,467 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,447 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,975 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,217 B2; US 20020135298 A1; and US 20040119083 A1.